


He Doesn't Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Season/Series 01, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared has a crush on Jensen, but Jensen is dating Jeffrey... And has a bit of a secret that might make Jared not want to see him anymore, even as a friend.





	

“Jensen, you idiot.” Jeffrey slapped Jensen upside the head, making the younger man look at him in surprise. He rubbed the back of his head.

“What the hell was that for?”

“Why do you keep ignoring Jared? It’s so easy to tell he loves you.”

Jensen glanced over to where Jared had wandered, scowling a little. He looked back at Jeffrey.

“He doesn’t love me. It’s more like a partnership. A friendship. We protect each other.”

Jeffrey scowled deeply. “Don’t be naïve. It isn’t cute.”

“Either way, what’s it matter? I’m dating _you_.”

Jeffrey walked up to Jensen and rubbed his shoulders. “And we’ve talked about that. I don’t mind if we bring Jared in. Why are you so against it? Do you not like him?”

“I do—I just… It’s complicated, okay?”

“What’s so complicated about it?”

Jensen sighed deeply. “I know him, okay?”

“So do I.”

“No, I mean I _know_ him. From before Supernatural.”

Jeffrey’s eyes narrowed. “You do? Neither of you mentioned that.”

“Because he doesn’t remember.”

“I feel like there’s a story here.”

Jensen opened his mouth to answer when the director shouted his name. “We’re ready for you!”

“Be right there!” He turned back to Jeffrey. “I’ll explain tonight. See you soon?”

“Always.”

Jensen smiled, pecking Jeffrey’s cheek before hurrying to catch up with Jared as he headed into the studio.

 

Jensen walked into his apartment at nearly ten, rubbing his exhaustion dried eyes.

“Welcome home,” Jeffrey said, looking up from the book he was reading. Jensen smiled a little, leaning on the wall to admire his boyfriend.

Jeffrey was stretched out on the couch in sweats and a threadbare white t-shirt, his hair mussed from a shower. He tucked a scrap of paper between the pages as a bookmark and set it on the coffee table.

“Join me.”

Jensen shrugged out of his coat and toed out of his shoes, flopping onto the couch and leaning into Jeffrey’s arms. They shared a kiss before Jeffrey pulled away and ran fingers through his hair.

“You promised to explain that story tonight.”

Jensen sighed, his smile fading a little. He rose and wandered into the kitchen, pulling a beer out of the fridge and cracking it. He took a long drink before looking at Jeffrey.

“It’s really awkward.”

“I’ve been in the bathroom with you while you had the flu. I think I can handle an awkward story from your past.”

Jensen blushed a little, sitting back down next to his boyfriend.

“Tom – Welling – He knew Jared from before. They’d acted together and were good friends. And of course me and Tom were friends from the Smallville set the year before Supernatural started.”

Jeffrey nodded.

“So the WB had this big get together up here in Vancouver for all their shows. Gilmore Girls was on that list, and so was Smallville. So I went, you know, figured I could have a few drinks and maybe expand my contacts – I knew my character wasn’t going to last too long in the show and wanted something to maybe fall back on. Jared was there too, he came with Tom. Tom introduced us. Jared was so young and… He was so cute. I was taken with him right away. He hadn’t drank much before then and with the drinking age being eighteen where we were – he got a little drunk. A _lot_ drunk, actually.”

“I think I see where this is going,” Jeffrey said carefully. Jensen smiled weakly and shrugged.

“We slept together. It was good, I mean – we were both young and stupid and wasted. I left. Before he woke up. I didn’t do awkward morning afters with my one night stands, and I figured because he filmed most of the time in California I’d never see him again except maybe at studio parties, and those are easy to avoid people with.”

“So you didn’t speak to him after?”

“I never saw him again. And Tom didn’t bring it up – I don’t think he even realized we had sex. Until I walked into the audition room for Supernatural.”

“Why didn’t you bring it up then?”

“Because I knew he didn’t remember me. He looked at me like I was a stranger and we started talking and I knew he didn’t remember that night. I didn’t want to make things awkward if they didn’t have to be.”

Jeffrey nodded. “And then you two started working together.”

“Yeah, and became really good friends. Then I met you and we—You know… And it just got really messy really fast.”

“You do like Jared though, don’t you?”

“Been crushing on him since that night,” Jensen admitted, hanging his head.

Jeffrey reached out, setting his hands on the sides of Jensen’s neck and using his thumbs to push his head up a little.

“Jensen. You like him. And he’s got the biggest crush on you. I think you should talk to him.”

“Jeff—“

“No. Don’t argue. He _likes_ you, Jensen. And I wouldn’t mind bringing him into our relationship at all, I love the guy, I think he’s awesome and his personality really compliments us both. Bring it up to him. The worst that happens is he says no.”

“Yeah, and then I’m stuck working with him for a couple of years in awkward silence.”

“You’re both actors. Shit like this happens more often than you realize. You pull up your big boy panties and move on. Get past it, like a professional. Or, it could work out and you have a great new lover on set.”

Jensen lowered his gaze, reaching up and gripping Jeffrey’s wrist. “I—“

“I won’t push you, but I hate seeing you miserable over this.”

He nodded, looking up at Jeffrey. He bit his lip and smiled weakly, nerves shining clear in his eyes. “I’ll talk to him after work tomorrow. We’re supposed to be going out for a few drinks.”

“Do you want me to come with?”

“No. I need to do this on my own. Just… Be here? For when I come back? I—Might need the company.”

“Or you might not,” Jeffrey said, a small smile crossing his face.

“What?”

“If it goes well… If he agrees to try it with us… Bring him home. We’ll talk as a group.”

Jensen nodded, leaning in to kiss Jeffrey’s mouth gently.

 

“Man, I’m never going to get all that damn blood out,” Jared complained, running his fingers through his shaggy hair.

Jensen chuckled. “You can barely see it. What are you having?”

“Oh, uh – Just a beer,” Jared said, taking a seat the corner table Jensen had guided them to in the quiet bar.

“Be right back.” Jensen walked to the bar, silently steeling himself for the awkward conversation that he knew was going to be coming.

When he returned to the table, beer in hand, Jared was flipping through the pages for the scenes tomorrow, absentmindedly rubbing at his temple.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Jared jumped a little, smiling guiltily at Jensen. He took the beer.

“No, just reading over tomorrow’s stuff. I feel like I don’t know any of this.”

“Hey – You’ve been doing great all season. You got this,” Jensen assured him, reaching across and squeezing Jared’s wrist.

Their eyes both landed on their hands at the same moment before Jensen yanked his hand back, laughing weakly.

“Listen, Jared… I feel like we need to talk about something.”

“What?” Jared asked. He looked up, seeing the serious expression on Jensen’s face. He scowled a little, slipping the pages back into his coat pocket.

“Um… I know you—Have feelings for me.”

“What?” Jared’s mouth quirked into a guilty smile.

“You don’t have to hide it. I’ve seen it. And so has Jeff.”

“I know you two are dating. I’d never come between that. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to make things awkward.”

“That’s just it, Jared. They already are.”

Jared’s face drooped at Jensen’s words. Eager to put the smile back on Jared’s lips, Jensen pushed forward quickly.

“It’s nothing you did. It was something I did, a long time ago that’s really been weighing on me. And it’s awkward because of me keeping it from you.”

“Are you talking about us sleeping together?” Jared asked.

Jensen reeled backward, his spine slamming into the booth. “You remember that?”

Jared grinned, his cheeks heating up. “You made me come untouched. Twice. I had a sore throat for a week from screaming for you. Did you think I could forget that?”

“You were wasted, Jared.”

“So were you. But not _that_ wasted. I knew the entire time. When you never brought it up, I figured either you didn’t remember or you didn’t wanna think about it, especially when you started dating Jeff.”

Jensen’s shoulders slumped. “Fucking hell, Jay. I—I thought you’d hate me for walking out on you.”

“What? Dude, it was a one night stand. I was young but I wasn’t an idiot. I knew we weren’t going to start dating and I’d probably never see you again,” Jared shrugged. “Us ending up on the same show was just a funny coincidence.”

Jensen shook his head, staring at his beer in front of him. “Jeff—He wanted me to ask you something.”

“What? Back off his boyfriend?” Jared half joked.

“Join us, actually.” Jensen looked up at Jared slowly, smiling weakly. “You’re a good guy. And Jeff likes you a lot. I do too. And we know you like me at least, so… I wanted to talk to you about the one night stand first, but Jeff wanted to extend the offer.”

“So, what? Like some… Threesome relationship?”

“Whatever you wanna call it. It’d be more than sex, I promise you that. And I won’t walk out in the morning.”

Jared flashed that special smile – the one Jensen thought could light up an entire room.

“You’re serious?” He asked softly, his teeth still showing.

Jensen nodded. “Deadly. We’ll have to keep it quiet – we do play brothers on tv but… If you want to be, you’re welcome in our life.”

Jared huffed a shocked laugh, shaking his head. “It’s taking everything I have not to lean over and kiss you right now.”

Jensen glanced around the bar. It was mostly empty, and no one was even looking close to where they were. “Go for it.”

Jared rose from his side of the booth, grabbing the back of Jensen’s neck and dragging him into an overeager kiss that was more teeth than lips. Jensen laughed against his mouth before pulling back, his cheeks flushed.

“Finish your beer. We’ll head back to my place. Jeff is home, and I figure we can have a talk about what we all want. And then maybe… We’ll see if I can make you scream sober,” Jensen teased.

Jared gasped softly, looking down quickly. “I really like that idea.”


End file.
